Goddard
Goddard is Jimmy's robotic pet dog as well as the secondary protaganist of the series. He is said to do eleven million and four things. When Jimmy is in trouble, he sends out a distress call to Goddard, who is usually already in a fix. Goddard is equipped with a large variety of inventions within himself for Jimmy's use. Said inventions are usually displayed whenever it served the plot to cheat Jimmy's way out of trouble. He also gives Jimmy options to choose from when he didn't know what to do. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearance Goddard is mostly silver. He has a multi-colored cranium, filled with an electric-like energy. He has a mechanical tongue and yellow snout. The dog has two ears, which are made of metal. The character also has a small pointy tail. Appearances The character appears in nearly every episode of the series, classified as a main character. His first appearance was in the pilot, Runaway Rocketboy!. His final appearance was in Best in Show. Capabilities Goddard has a seemingly unlimited supply of gadgets built into himself to the part where there is almost nothing he can't do. At any given time, he seems to be mostly hollow. For example, when he uses the arm that can extend out of his back, his back opens up and reveals a compartment that is empty, except for the arm. It is often hinted that Goddard has some means of holding far more matter within himself than his size would suggest. Some preliminary material for the movie depicts a step ladder simply extending out of Goddard, despite being many times longer. Goddard also has been shown firing rubber balls from his mouth, far more than he should normally be able to hold. However, when he self-destructs or plays dead, no his parts fly out of the explosion than would be expected. Goddard's storage capabilities are likely based on or the inspiration of Jimmy's HyperCube. At one point, it is stated than the only thing Goddard cannot do is the doggy paddle, because he would rust. In a short animation run by Nickelodeon, however, Jimmy has somehow submerged his family's home on the bottom of the ocean. When his father opens the door, ignoring Jimmy's warnings, and lets the water in, Goddard utilizes two jet propellors from his back to shoot through the water. Goddard is known to have a tape dispenser in his mouth, self-destruct and self-reconstruction capabilities, a scooter mode, a "flight-cycle" mode, a helicopter mode, in which his ears spin as rotors, voice projecting and recording abilities, a fire extinguisher, laser eye beams, the ability to transmit what he sees to Jimmy's computer, the ability to retract his head and tail, then stick them out again in the other's place to turn around quickly, a radar, a winch, and many other gadgets. He also can mimic a real dog in numerous ways, particularly by having an excretion system, though nuts and bolts instead of real feces. When he drank a burping soda, he was able to burp. History in episodes Goddard is able to speak in Jimmy's voice, presumably through recordings. He gets along with Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez, as they are Jimmy's best friends. He seems to dislike Humphrey due to the fact that they are both dogs which gives a natural sense of rivalry. He has little to no interaction with Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax. He appeared in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour crossover special with the Fairly OddParents. Timmy Turner mistook him for a dog shaped video game and put in a disc for a violent game. This lead to Goddard being a rampaging monster who terrorized Retroville. Fortunately, by the end of the special, he was returned to normal. Trivia Goddard's name may be related to the Goddard Problem, a rocketry problem about optimizing the efficiency of a craft in the atmosphere flying upward. Goddard's name could of possibly come from the American professor/ physicist/ inventor Robert Hutchings Goddard, who first posed the Goddard Problem in is 1919 book "A Method of Reaching Extreme Altitudes". Gallery File:Goddard.jpg|Artwork. File:GoddardArt.png|Other artwork. File:Goddardoutside.png|Outside File:Goddardfairlyodd.png|2D Goddard File:Goddardhome.png|In the Neutron house Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.avi_000843906.jpg Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.jpg Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.avi_001719842.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h11m20s140.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h18m31s217.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h51m17s93.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h55m32s78.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h59m10s71.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h07m24s3.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h37m50s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h13m21s153.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h00m40s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h54m36s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h55m11s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h36m33s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h08m57s41.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h13m33s233.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h14m21s207.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h16m20s117.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h19m15s88.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h28m18s84.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h54m17s54.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-22h36m30s88.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-23h13m59s58.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h32m44s40.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-07h57m44s117.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h17m33s252.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-07h54m41s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-19h58m07s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-22h05m45s233.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h29m19s60.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h06m28s15.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h22m51s238.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h16m28s194.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h04m29s234.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h11m30s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h37m13s228.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h44m53s152.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-18h35m34s134.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h59m54s140.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h58m45s245.png Jimmy Neutron Concept.jpg|Early sketches of Jimmy and Goddard. 46475672578217435.png Category:Main Characters Category:Inventions Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Gone Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Animals